


Benevolent

by flux_eterna



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Typical Violence, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, Spectre training, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/pseuds/flux_eterna
Summary: Commander Elle Shepard finishes up Spectre training under the tutelage of decorated turian Spectre, Agent Nihlus Kryik.  Celebrations are in order.





	Benevolent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphistar/gifts).



> This is a gift piece for the lovely Saphistar, who is currently putting together some art for my ongoing fic "What We're Fighting For."
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this piece, and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters owned by BioWare.
> 
> Special Thanks: To ShudderShock for beta reading!
> 
> NSFW

Gunshots rang over the reflective columns of stone as Spectre Nihlus Kryik, and his protégé, Alliance Commander Elle Shepard, stalked their prey along the stony crags of the planet Lorek.  Thunder boomed overhead while lightning danced across the metal-speckled rock formations, a harmonic symphony to the ring of gunfire, and patter of heavy rain assaulting their senses.  While habitable, the planet of Lorek constantly roared with fast-moving thunderstorms over its cliffs and canyons.  Survivable, yes.  Pleasant, no.

Elle Shepard had been assigned to Nihlus, the decorated turian Spectre, for her six-month tenure as a Spectre candidate, a mentee under the tutelage of one of the finest Spectres himself, which would—hopefully—lead to her assignment as the first human to join Special Tactics and Reconnaissance.  Her training had been going well— _very well, in fact_. This was the last stop before standing before the Council after they reviewed Nihlus’ evaluation of her performance, over the last six months.  Five months and two weeks had gone by since her assignment started, and given her notorious past with the batarians—this was one hell of a way to close out her training.

Nihlus had been assigned to close the loop on a batarian slave ring that was on the brink of collapse in the Terminus Systems.  Having lost her entire family to the same brand slavers many years ago—the event that ultimately brought her to the Alliance—Shepard felt intimately connected to this mission.  She thought regularly about those who weren’t killed, or weren’t able to escape—their fates following worse than death. 

If given the opportunity to put a stop to it—to save another soul from living through that nightmare—she was always willing to oblige. Be those victims human, or otherwise, it didn’t matter a lick to Shepard.  No species deserved such treatment. This particular ring allegedly targeted dextro species only—turians, and quarians, drawn away or kidnapped during their pilgrimage. Mixed-chirality housing was not practical to turn a profit, so typically these facilities only housed dextro or levo species, never both.  Logistically, it made sense.  These guys weren’t stupid, and Shepard would have been a fool to think otherwise.

This was their last stop for her Spectre training, and well—it couldn’t have ended better.  She felt a twist of vengeance in her gut as she balanced her Mantis sniper rifle on the boulder in front of her.  Nihlus and Shepard had been picking the guards off from a distance, each time lightning struck, they took point, a deep breath in—as the thunderclap followed, and they would exhale and pull the trigger, effectively confusing the batarians, throwing them off any potential lead on their position. 

Using the environment as a tactical advantage was one of the first things Nihlus had emphasized in her training.  Shepard had used such techniques in the past, but the rudimentary understanding that Alliance boot camp instilled in her, was _nothing_ compared to what a turian was taught in the military.  Using environmental advantages was something engrained in a turian, apex predators that they were.  Their military played on these strengths, giving the turians advantages over adversaries who didn’t have the senses to understand and adapt to their surroundings. 

Shepard and Nihlus had cleared nearly all the guards on the perimeter using this technique, and one lone sniper remained standing in the tower near the building’s double-doored entrance.  Tech shields up, they both rose from their stations, and darted toward the edifice.  Shots rang out from the tower as the thunder vibrated the ground beneath their feet, rain making visibility less then optimal.  Thick drops dripped down the visor of Shepard’s helmet. 

Nihlus pulled out a heavy pistol as they approached the tower, firing three cracking shots, and the guard tower was silenced. 

“Perimeter clear,” Shepard stated, nodding in Nihlus’ direction.

“Great work, Commander.” He praised as he stepped forward, heading toward the doors.

Shepard followed, and Nihlus opened the doors and they headed inside and out of the rain.  Like a bird bathing itself in a pool, Nihlus shook the muddy water off, splattering droplets on the front of her helmet.

“Gods fucking damnit, Nihlus!” Shepard laughed as she pulled off her helmet.  “Ass.”

“That is no way to talk to your mentor, Shepard.” He started, “I have two whole weeks to think about your evaluation, better watch it.”

“Oh bullshit, Kryik.” She teased him, “You love me, and you know it.”

“You know it,” he drawled out sardonically, “But you _still_ won’t let me show you.” 

He was _always_ an obnoxious flirt, and it drove Shepard up the walls at first.  Now it was less infuriating, but more or less just _annoying_.  They had banter, but it never went beyond that.  Shepard didn’t want it coloring his opinion of her, and Nihlus respected that.  Shepard was a human, after all.  Their views differed on such things. 

She was sure that after they completed their current mission and once Nihlus finished writing his reports — the last two weeks they shared aboard the _Infinitum_ , were going to be downright _obnoxious_.  Shepard groaned at the thought.

“Let me guess, Nihlus.”  Shepard started as they began their sweep of the room, “You’re going to take all of an hour to finish my assessment because, let’s face it, I’m becoming a Spectre.”

She looked at him sideways as they continued searching the room, a little more quiet than either of them would have liked.  They expected voices of captives, _something_. They were hoping for survivors. It was just dead quiet, save for their footsteps and talking.  It was unnerving. Shepard and Nihlus both felt it, but continued their conversation as they warily made their way through the compound. 

Shepard scoped around a corner and through a corridor, then slung her weapon onto her back, confident they were safe for the time being.  She continued, “And after you finish filling out that report, you’re going to pester me until I give in.”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t want it too, Shepard.” He gestured from the tip of his fringe all the way down to his two-toed feet, puffing out his chest all the while.  “I’m _irresistible_.”

Shepard rolled her eyes, and then heard rustling coming from a room at the end of the passageway  In tandem, they grabbed their pistols from their backs.  Shepard took point this time, Nihlus at her six. Suddenly, the door hissed open.

“Stop right there!” Shepard demanded, effectively scaring the living piss out of the three turian children that stumbled into the hallway.  Two adults followed closely behind, both quarian.

“Get behind us, now!” one of the quarians ordered the children, pushing them behind their bodies.  Though their expressions were hidden behind the reflective masks of their envirosuits, it was clear that they were afraid.  The smallest male child started keening loudly, and the other two turians—both girls—started sounding out what was clearly trepidation, as well.

Nihlus and Shepard both holstered their weapons when they realized that these were survivors.  Sensing the fear in the children, Nihlus started a slow approach, a quiet rumble sounding out of his second voice box as he walked.

The three children instantly calmed down, hearing the comfort that Nihlus communicated to them, a sound that Shepard felt rather than heard.

“Hey, hey,” he approached them and leaned down to get eye-level with the children, humming comforting noises to abate their fear.  Both quarians retreated when they realized the duo’s benevolence.  They sighed in relief. 

“We heard the gunshots,” the female quarian in the red suit said, “they all got distracted, it was our only chance.”

“Are there any other survivors?”  Shepard asked, hopeful. “We have a ship.”

Nihlus was still tending to the children as Shepard spoke with the two quarians.

The male responded, his tone despondent, “No, no, we’re all that’s left.”

Shepard nodded in understanding, disappointment apparent on her features.  The children now calmed, Nihlus rose back up, and trilled in question.

He strode back over to Shepard and the two quarians, “Only survivors. She informed him.  Let’s clear the building, and get the hell out of here.”

Nihlus nodded, and the two quarians and three turian children returned to the room they came from, as the Spectre and his protégé completed their sweep of the compound. Once finished, they instructed the five survivors to follow them to the awaiting ship.

“Our ship is a turian vessel, so we have plenty of supplies for you,” Nihlus said, “Plenty of lodging, not much for fun for the kids though.  We have an observation deck with a bar, I’m sure you two could use a drink.”

“That is very kind,” the female quarian said, “My name is Raelah, and this is my mate Vierdre.”  The male quarian nodded, remaining silent.  While his face was not visible through the mask of his envirosuit, his body language reflected relief, but that of a man who had experienced great loss.  Shepard knew what that was like; she didn’t pry.

“Commander Shepard,” she introduced herself, “And this is Agent Kryik.”  Nihlus nodded in the direction of the quarians in affirmation. 

The three kids walked closely alongside the two quarians as they returned to the _Infinitum_.  They cleared decontamination, and Nihlus showed the survivors to their temporary quarters. He gave them the lay of the land, and then set them up with anything they might need for the night.

The group turned in, exhausted from the day’s events.  Shepard and Nihlus went down to the armory to get their gear cleaned.

Nihlus spoke first, “I know that you must be feeling awful that we couldn’t save more, Shepard.  Trust me, I’ve been there.”

She just listened.

“But this?  This was a _victory_.  Think of those _lives_ you just helped knit back together.     _That_ is a victory.”  Nihlus continued as a comforting drone awoke in his subvocals. “Don’t short change yourself.  We can’t let the ones we lose, keep us from recognizing the value in the ones we don’t.  Remember that.”

Shepard didn’t say anything at first, just mulled over his words.  He was right, truly. On this day, they destroyed one of the most toxic slave rings in the _galaxy_.  Those criminals would never hurt anyone again, and that made the lives of so many that much brighter.  That was a _victory_.  The five people they saved today? That was, too.

Her face lit up in a smile as Shepard said, “Come on, let’s get some use out of that bar before we’re reassigned.  We’ve earned it.”

Nihlus flicked a mandible in his approximation of a grin and said, “Give me an hour.  Meet me down there.”

Shepard nodded, and thought it best to grab a shower before meeting up anyway.  She still had mud and grime all over her from being groundside on Lorek, and she wanted to scrub as much of this day away as possible.  They reigned victorious, yes, but the loss was still something she felt crawling all over her skin.  Shepard needed to rinse it clean.

She toweled off, got dressed, and headed to the mess for a quick snack, and to go over some reports while she waited for Nihlus to finish whatever it was he was doing.  Shepard completed the report, hit send, and in perfect timing, Nihlus showed up and snatched a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Drinks, Spectre Shepard?”  He said, matter-of-factly, a buzz of humor in his subvocals.

“Not so fast, Kryik.  We still have a Council to appease.”  Shepard quickly rebutted his presumption, attempting to convince herself that she was not confirmed yet, and thus had no cause to celebrate.

“Come on, Shepard.” Nihlus started again, “You’ve got this.  My word is golden, those three have no reason to doubt me.  You’re cut out for this, you know.  Might need a little work in dealing with children, though.”

His tone was smug; a mandible flicked in a teasing, lopsided smile and Shepard shook her head from side to side, rolling her eyes.

“Let’s go get these drinks before I change my mind.”  She said, little amusement in her tone.

Nihlus only hummed, and gestured for her to follow.

The two arrived at the observation deck bar, and Nihlus wasted no time in lining up two rows of shots—three for each of them in two rows—the first a line of turian horosk, the second human whiskey.

“Not messing around, huh Kryik?”  Shepard joked as the two of them grasped their first glasses.

“Not in the least.”  Nihlus said, before raising his glass as Shepard did the same.  “To the first human Spectre.”

The toast was short and sweet; they both drained their glasses in tandem.

Shepard felt the comfortable and familiar burn traipse down her throat. Nihlus flicked a toothy, turian grin at her as she reached for the next shot.

“To the best damn mentor a Spectre hopeful could ask for.”  Shepard’s toast was just as brief.  They tilted their glasses back, and let liquid courage fall down their throats.

“I knew you liked me, you could only pretend for so long, Shepard.”  Nihlus teased her.

“Yeah, yeah get it out of your system.”  Shepard replied, “Truly, though.  Thank you.  For everything.”

Nihlus only nodded as he took up his last pre-filled glass.  He said, “To finally being finished with all that damn evaluation paperwork.  Now we can _really_ have some fun.”

‘I am _not_ toasting to that, Kryik.”  Shepard retorted.

“Oh, come on, Shepard.” Nihlus started in, determined. “We’re done with the paperwork, you’re going to be a Spectre.  We have _two more weeks_ aboard this vessel before we’re reassigned.  You can’t tell me you haven’t at least _thought_ about it.  I’ve caught you looking.” 

He shook his brow plates up and down in an effort to express the human equivalent of wiggling eyebrows.  Shepard couldn’t help but laugh at the weak imitation.

“You’re a hot mess, Kryik.” Shepard stated.  “You know that?” 

“Never said I wasn’t.” His reply was teasing. 

In truth, Nihlus _was_ one of the more interesting-looking turians Shepard had seen.  He had this strange, uncommon red hue to his plates, bold white markings sweeping over his facial features and up through his fringe.  Eyes, a green that almost mirrored that of her own.  Different than most, but a turian no less. She recognized beauty when she saw it, but she couldn’t give him the satisfaction of _knowing_ that.

“Hmm.”  Was all she said in reply, at first. 

She thought for a moment, considering his advances over the last few months.  She really _didn’t_ have anything to lose at this point. The paperwork was done, they were to head back to the Citadel to meet with the Council to confirm her Spectre status in short time. And, truth be told, it _had_ been a while for her.  Not much time for hookups in Spectre training, and she didn’t have the interspecies hang-ups that some humans had. 

_Oh, what the hell_. 

“You got me, Kryik.”  Shepard conceded, “Fucking cheers, ass.”

“Thadda girl!”  Nihlus commendation was affectionate, proud.

They downed their shots, and Shepard started lining up their glasses once more. As she finished pouring Nihlus’ horosk, she spoke. “Those kids back there, you really knew what to do.  I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, can’t say that comes with training.”  He replied, “Instinct is sometimes better than any lesson.  I’m sure if those kids were human you would have known exactly what to do.”

“Doubt it.”  Shepard’s response was terse.  “Haven’t spent a whole lot of time around kids, of any species.  I probably would have yelled at them just the same.”

“Maybe.”  Nihlus pondered for a moment before resuming, “Maybe not.  I’m sure when the time comes, you’ll surprise yourself with a maternal instinct yet.  Just wait.”

Shepard hummed in response as she reached for her next drink.  She and Nihlus clinked glasses and downed them.  Four shots in and Shepard was buzzing, and given how little opportunity the pair had to relax over the last several months, Nihlus was likely a bit of a cheap date too.

Shepard’s assessment was correct, because it didn’t take long for Nihlus to start getting irritably _handsy_.

He sat his glass down, then walked up behind the stool at which Shepard sat, reaching his arms around her petit waist and _squeezed_. 

Surprised, Shepard called out “What the hell, Nihlus!?”

He just laughed, following with “I have been wanting to do that for _months_.  You just looked so soft, I couldn’t help it.”

Shepard didn’t try to get away; she gave in and let him hold her, back pressed up against his chest, keel jutting into her spine though it wasn’t entirely bothersome.  He rested his head on her shoulder and flicked a mandible out to brush against her cheek.

“You’re going to do great things, Shepard.”  Nihlus said to her, a gentle rumble accompanied his words.

Shepard closed her eyes, then replied “You think so?”

Nihlus only trilled in confirmation, as they both closed their eyes and shared a quiet moment together, just simply _being_.

His arms pulled her in yet tighter, Shepard giggled as she felt the vibrations emanating from Nihlus’ chest. 

“Are you _purring_?” She asked him.

“Yes.  You’re just so… _squishy_.  I like it.” 

Shepard shook her head and smiled, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder.

The sounds Nihlus was making were doing things to her that she didn’t recognize.  Back at the compound, when Nihlus had started making comforting rumbles for the children, she noted that she could more _feel_ the sounds that he was making rather than hear them. That interesting sensation was returning, waking up more primal parts of herself, her psyche.

Without preamble, Nihlus stood back and spun the stool—and, by extension, Shepard—so she was facing him.  Her face was slightly red from the alcohol, and she noticed a slight blue flush visible on Nihlus’ neck.  Their faces were so close they could feel the hot breaths coming from each other, smell the drinks on one another’s exhales.

“That offer still on the table, Spectre?”  Shepard asked, breathy as she brought up her hands to rest on his cowl. They were both dressed in casuals; she could feel the rough structure beneath her fingertips.

Nihlus said not a word, only made another rumble—louder than the sounds he made initially—as he picked her up, and effortlessly slung her small form over his shoulder.

Shepard let out a surprised laugh, shocked at the display—but she was enjoying herself.  Nihlus carried her over to the sofa and plopped her down on her back.  He made a show of crawling over her, resting his hips between her legs.

Nihlus supported himself on an elbow as he used his other large, taloned hand to meander down her abdomen.  He admired the solid structure of her ribcage, but spent far more time on her softer spots.  He seemed to thoroughly enjoy grabbing at her waist, then he moved down to the curve of her hips.  Nihlus grazed a talon briefly over the jutting bone he found there, but moved down yet further as he slid his hand under the soft expanse of her rear.

“This...” He punctuated his utterance with a firm squeeze, “is _fantastic_.”  The note in his subharmonics went straight to her core; heat to the junction of her thighs.

Shepard laughed, and asked him with humor in her voice, “I thought you guys liked things all hard and spikey, didn’t think you’d be an ass man, Kryik.”

“I’m full of surprises.”  Was all Nihlus said in rebuttal before he continued exploring every soft, squishy part on her he could find.  Her ass, her thighs, her waist—he was prodding and squeezing _all_ of it, and while strange considering Shepard’s perception of turians, it was an incredibly endearing sight. 

One of the most decorated Spectres chasing after every soft, squeezable part on a human female’s body.  Shepard laughed at the thought, and brought her hands up to rest on the familiar shape of his cowl.  Gently, Nihlus removed his hand from her waist to grasp one of hers, bringing it up and showing her—guiding her hand the whole time—the soft spot beneath his fringe.

“If you want to make a turian melt,” Nihlus started, “Do this.”  At his instruction, he showed her just the right amount of pressure to make as well as the circular motions that made him putty in her hands.

Nihlus let go of Shepard’s hand after showing her what to do, and let his fingers wander over the skin on her chest not covered by her v-neck tee.  He pulled the collar to the side to trace a talon down to the soft bulge of her cleavage and Shepard closed her eyes, breathing heavier.

This was all the encouragement Nihlus needed. 

“Hands up.”  Nihlus ordered her, though his tone wasn’t demanding.  It was kind, playful.

Shepard opened her eyes back up and nodded, and she smiled as he pulled her shirt up over her head.  At this, Nihlus lunged forward as soon as Shepard bore only her pants and sports bra.  His face nuzzled between her breasts; his rumbling purr intensified.

“I think I like these more than your ass, Shepard.”  His tone was joking, Nihlus continued “But you’ve been holding out on me.  These…are… _amazing_.”

Shepard’s chest heaved as she laughed.

He rested his face against her chest as he affectionately looked up at her.  Nihlus brought his hands down, and fitted them under Shepard’s body, squeezing her tight to him—like he was trying to be as close to her as physically possible. 

Shepard thought it was _cute_ ; a word she _never_ thought she would associate with a turian. 

But here she was, being squeezed and nuzzled and rubbed and hugged in almost every available place—by an apex predator, who looked as much as acted the part in nearly every possible way.  It was a strange sight to behold, but Shepard was eating up every moment, happy to remove the inhibitions she had over engaging in such behavior with her mentor.

“You done this with a human before, Kryik?”  Shepard asked him; while she was enjoying the physical contact that Nihlus was offering, she was ready to take things a step further.  The ache between her legs was growing with every new sound that Nihlus made; it was almost uncomfortable.

“Yes, a few.”  He confirmed, “But none so lovely as you.”

“Hell, Kryik.  You already got me here, no reason to keep buttering me up.”  Shepard joked through hurried breaths.  “Sit up.”  Her tone was a command, eager—but still playful.

Nihlus did as Shepard asked, and she moved to straddle his lap, bringing her breasts just below eye-level to him.  He gripped her waist and tugged her close, burying his face in her chest once more.  She could feel his vocalizations vibrating in her chest, against her skin; he flared his mandibles to brush against the insides of her breasts, through the fabric of her bra.  She felt her core heat up further, her folds slickening.

Shepard reached up and started undoing the clasps of his tunic; fumbling, but eventually figuring it out.  Nihlus didn’t help, and only laughed at her hurried miscalculations.

“Oh, shut up.”  Shepard said, “You have experience with our clothes, I don’t know a damn thing about yours.”

“Sure, Shepard.”  Was all Nihlus said in return.

She rolled her eyes and freed him from the confines of his top, taking in the sight before her of the red-plated turian.  Her hands roved over his chest, brushing the top of his keel, and pausing occasionally to trace the gaps in plating, prodding the soft flesh she found there.  Nihlus purred at her—there was fire in his eyes.

“Like whatcha see, Shepard?”  He asked, tone flirtatious.

“You’re just so… _different_.”  Shepard started, “And not just as a turian, and me a human.  I mean— _red_.  I’ve never seen one like you before.  It’s…nice.  You’re gorgeous.”

“I know.” That was Nihlus’ only response, laced with a tone that was unmistakably _arousal_.

“And _humble_ too.”  Shepard’s retort was thick with mock indignation.

The two shared a laugh, and as they did so, Nihlus roved his hands down to the waistband of her pants, tugging—silently telling her to do away with them.  At that, Shepard stood up and stripped her bottom half bare.  Nihlus was doing the same from his position on the couch and as she lowered herself back down, he flitted his hands up and slipped them underneath her bra, peeling the stretchy fabric up and over her head.

Shepard returned to her previous position, straddling him, as Nihlus’ hands started massaging her breasts.  They both let out quiet, gratified, _content_ , hums; then Shepard trailed her hands down over his waist, pausing only for a gentle squeeze at his side.  She reached her hand between the two of them, down to the seam of his pelvic plates.

“You guys need a little uh… _encouragement_ , to loosen up, yeah?”  Shepard asked, confidence in her voice.

“Mhmm.”  Nihlus replied, “Here.”

He grasped her hand, and positioned her fingers so they dipped into his seam _just so_ , and guided her wrist to get it just right.  It didn’t take long, as Shepard’s ministrations caused his plates to open up and his length came free from its sheath.

“And you say that _I’ve_ been holding out on _you_.”  Shepard’s took sight of the thick, blue cock before her; the tone in which she spoke was teasing.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to be all _professional_.”  Nihlus responded, “I’m telling you, it would not have changed my opinion of you.”

“A little late for that.”  Shepard had a semblance of regret in her tone; she continued, “But we’re here now.”

“That, we most certainly are.”  As Nihlus finished his words, he gripped Shepard’s rear and lifted her up, brushing the tip of is thick, ridged length against the slickness of her pussy.

“You good?”  His question was breathy, rumbling. 

“Uh huh.”  Shepard responded, and Nihlus’ grip tightened as he shifted her up and over his length that was now prodding at her entrance.  She slid down as he enveloped himself inside her.

“Holy shit.”  Her utterance was through labored breaths, wide eyes.  Nihlus let her adjust before he gripped her hips—soft—and encouraged her to start moving.

Shepard started tilting her hips back, and forth as Nihlus grip helped her lift and lower herself on him.  Once they found a comfortable rhythm, he gripped her waist and buried his face into her breasts.  His breath was caressing the skin on her chest, mandibles fluttering uncontrollably. 

_So…cute_ , she thought to herself; the thought was replaced soon, though, as with a growl, Nihlus pulled her down—hard—and impaled her on his length.

_Predator_.

The beast in him came out as he lifted his hips, thrusting mercilessly into her cunt; his grip was unrelenting, she felt his talons pierce her flesh.  In that moment, though, it brought welcome sensations to the barrage that was him filling her; every last space, she couldn’t tell where he ended and where she began.

Shepard regained some of her focus, and brought her hands up back to the soft spot beneath his fringe that Nihlus had showed her earlier.  Her fingers took on the familiar motion and his growls and rumbles grew erratic.  He tilted his hips in such a way, that this little ridge just above his pelvic plates started ramming against her clit—it was almost too much.

She surprised herself, as the moans left her throat before she could do a damn thing about it.  The noises she made spurred him on, as his pace quickened still, and the waves of sensation brought on by her climax started hitting all at once.

Judging by the ferocity of his movements, Shepard thought he had to be getting close too—she could feel him swelling up, pressing against the confines of the forgiving walls of her cunt.  She started screaming—ecstasy—and those noises sent Nihlus over the edge.

He gripped her tightly as he slowed his movements, riding out every last wave for the both of them.  Nihlus’ arms enveloped her form, leaning heavily against him as she breathed.  He nuzzled her neck; his mandibles fluttered in an expression that Shepard could only identify as _content_.

The swelling of his cock started coming down as the last waves of pleasure rolled through Shepard’s body; her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Nihlus’ neck still slightly flushed blue.

Shepard lifted herself up as he pulled out, and the sound he made rang of _regret_ at the loss of contact.  To mitigate that loss, Nihlus pulled her down as he lied on the sofa; they locked eyes and Shepard smiled.

“Well.  That’s _one way_ to close out Spectre training.”  Her voice was relaxed, some humor in there as well.

Nihlus only rumbled at her as he moved one hand down to the curve of her ass, the other arm occupied in cradling her neck for support.  Shepard’s hand rested on his side—just above his waist—as her fingers drew lazy patterns over his plates.

“Can we just spend the next two weeks right here?”  Nihlus asked, his voice a quiet murmur.

“I wouldn’t mind one bit.”  Shepard replied.

He pulled her yet closer—impossibly closer—and she melted in his arms. 

This goofy turian, boisterous as he was, had been the best damn thing to happen to her during her journey in becoming a Spectre. 

Shepard wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @robinapril. Come say hey!


End file.
